You Are Simply Amazing (Simply Amazing Re-Written)
by ArianissX0X0
Summary: A One-Shot.


**Disclaimer: Me? Oh! I own notin but dee plott! **

**Song: Simply Amazing by Trey Songz**

—-—

**_I can't really explain what it is she does _**

**_But um, whatever it is _**

**_It's um, simply, simply amazing_**

There are no words to describe her. She's everything I want. Everything I need. Every single thing she does is.. Simply amazing.

—-

_**Her head is on my chest, sun comes rolling in **_

_**We're lost in these covers, and all I feel is skin **_

_**I slowly kiss your face, beautiful in every way, you are (you are)**_

I woke up to the sun radiating off of my face. I instantly felt her head on my chest. I looked down and the covers were tangled in every which way. I could feel our skin touching. I stroked her bare back.

She opened her eyes and smiled at me.

"Good morning beautiful." I pecked her lips.

"Good morning." She jumped out of bed, ran to my dresser, and grabbed a shirt.

—-

**_See I'm a man that don't believe in much_**

**_But I'll be damned, if I don't believe in us_**

When my mom died and Chloe cheated on me, I stopped believing in everything.

But the moment I started falling for Loren Tate, I knew we were meant to be.

—-

**_And how we play a fight up in the bathroom _**

**_Next thing you know I'm making love to you_**

"LOREN! OPEN THE F*CKING DOOR!" I tried To sound serious and not laugh.

"NO!" Her giggles became louder.

I sat down on the end of the bed and waited quietly.

"Eddie?!" Loren said in a singy voice. (That doesn't make sense does it?)

I tip-toed towards the door. She opened it a little. The moment she saw me, she screamed and tried to shut the door before I could get in. Too late.

"NOPE!" I pushed the door wide open and threw her over my shoulder.

"PUT ME DOWN!" She screamed and started to punch my back.

"YOU ASKED FOR IT!" I threw her on the bed.

"FOR WHA-" I smashed my lips onto hers… Well, you know where it went from there. (;

—-

**_Girl, promise me you'll never change_**

"Lo, I'm telling you. All the fans will like this new look." I could hear Kelly trying to convince Loren to change her style.

"Eddie, what do you think?" Loren came out from the room.

"No."

"Why? She looks perfectly fine." Kelly moved from behind her.

"Because she looks like a SL*T," I looked at her again. Pretty much everything was showing. "But, you could wear that for me." I smirked.

"EDDIE!" Loren ran into the other room laughing.

"DON'T EVER CHANGE FOR ANYBODY MISS. TATE!" I yelled at her.. Nicely of course. (:

—-

**_She ain't perfect, but she's worth it_**

She may not be perfect, but she sure as hell is close to it. And I can promise you that she is worth every breath I take.

—-

**_And I know I might not deserve it _**

**_But she loves me, and it's simply amazing (you are), _**

**_Simply amazing (you are), simply amazing (you are) _**

**_And she loves me, and it's simply amazing, amaze-amazing_**

I don't deserve Loren's love. I don't deserve her. I deserve someone like Chloe.

—-

**_The girl's a work of art, and I can't help but stare _**

**_With a smile like the sunset, and the ocean is her hair_**

Her body.. Where the hell do I begin?

"Eddie, can you tell me if you like the dress and NOT stare at my ass?" Loren laughed and turned around so she was facing me.

"You look amazing." I lifted my eyes looked at her chest. Hoping she didn't notice.

"Eddie,"

"Mhmm?"

"My eyes are UP!" Loren pointed to her face.

"You look amazing." I looked at her eyes.

"Thank you." She smiled that perfect smile of hers. I didn't notice until now she put her her in soft curls.

—-

**_She knows me better, than I know myself_**

"Loren, just go." I snapped at her.

"No." She laid down on our bed.

"Why?" I got up.

"Because.. You don't want to be alone. Now come on. Lay down next to your girlfriend." She patted the spot next to her.

I groaned but laid down.

"See. I told you." She smiled.

"Shut up Tate." I chuckled.

"Nah." She giggled then kissed me.

—-

**_Like when I said I loved you for the first time _**

**_And the tears dropped from your eyes_**

"I love you." We were watching _A Walk To Remember_ when I whispered these three important words into her ear.

"What?" She looked up at me with tears in her eyes.

"I love you." I said again but this time I was looking into her brown orbs.

"I love you too." She kissed me. That night was the first time we expressed how much we loveed each other.

—-

**_There is nothing, in this world _**

**_That can keep me away from you _**

**_And there's nobody who could ever compare to you_**

Nothing in this world could EVER keep my away from her. Not tour, not Chloe, NOTHING. She's one of a kind and nobody could ever take me from her.

—-

**_She ain't perfect (no she ain't), but she's worth it (I'm telling you she is)_**

**_Every breath I breathe, for the life of me_**

**_And I know I might not deserve it_**

**_But she loves me and it's simply amazing (you are)_**

**_Simply amazing (you are), simply amazing (you are)_**

**_And she loves me, and it's simply amazing_**

I love you to infinity and beyond Loren Tate. You are simply amazing and I am the luckiest man earth because I have you.

—-

**Review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
